El amor de la amistad
by Hotday productions
Summary: El amor de dos amigas (no se me ocurrió otra cosa)


Nota1: este será un one shot, pero estará ligada con otro fanfic que voy a hacer, no es tan obligado leerlo, pero digamos que entenderán como fue lo que sucedió, ahora sí, comencemos

El amor de la amistad

Octavia se estaba preparando para una cita, o mejor dicho, su primera cita con un famoso violinista llamado Mozart Johnson un unicornio, que es famoso en Manehatan _Estoy nerviosa_ pensó nerviosa, mientras se ponía un poco se maquillaje en su cara, ella tenía un vestido muy hermoso que le había hecho su amiga Rarity, ya que esta será una noche especial, ya que era una cita para hacer negocios en el mundo musical _O ¿será algo más? _pensó, mientras se miraba en su espejo, el vestido era de color rosa con franjas azules, con unas pequeños diamantes de color azul que le daban una luz muy especial, ella estaba impactada la primera vez que vio ese vestido, pero será la primera vez que su compañero de casa la vea con este. Ella estaba bajando las escaleras y vio a su amiga Vinil escuchando escribiendo con su cuerno una hoja con varias notas para su próximo álbum - Hey Vinil, ¿cómo me veo? - le pregunto - Por favor, tu sabes que estas cosas de vestido no son mi fuerte, además dudo que - se cayó cuando miro a Octavia con ese vestido - Vaya, estas verdaderamente hermosa Octi - le dijo mientras se sonrojaba Octavai y tiempo después Vinil cuando supo que dijo - Di-digo, te ves esplendida y todo, creo que tu novio le va a encantar - le dijo mientras Octavia se ponía mas roja y Vinil se reía - Ha sí, ya que la otra vez saliste con una abuelita el mes pasado - le dijo mientras se reía por la cara de Vinil, que estaba tan roja como un tomate - ¡E-eso es tu culpa, tú me engañaste! - le grito bastante sonrojada, las dos se miraban con cara de pocos amigos, hasta que se rieron. Ellas siempre son así, ya que ellas se hacían bromas entre sí, ya que una se hacía, la otra se tomaba "venganza" por eso, y además la gente piensa que por ser dos mundo distinto- una era clásica y otra tecno- pensaban que no tenían una buena relación, o que se odiaban, pero no era el caso, ya que son amigas desde la infancia y siempre estaban juntas como si fueran hermanas, las dos se pararon de reírse - Espero que tu cita este bien, si pasa algo avísame - le dijo Vinil a su amiga, pero sentía en el fondo muy triste, mientras Octavia salía con un "Gracias" por parte de ella. Pasaron cinco minutos y Vinil aun estaba en su lugar, ella se tocaba el pecho con su pesuña, donde estaba su corazón _Qu-que es esto lo que siento_ pensó, ya que cada vez que miraba a Octi, siempre tenía esa presión en su pecho, ella pensaba que era cosa suya, pero esa sensación nunca la dejaba _¿A-acaso estoy enamorada de ella? _pensó mientras recordaba muchos momentos con ella, su primer violín personal, su primer concierto, su graduación, y muchas cosas mas _Pero, ¿porque se interesaría en mi? ella merece alguien mejor que yo_ suspiro mentalmente mientras regresaba con sus notas musicales para su álbum _Espero que ese tipo no la lastime._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Octavia estaba trotando para llegar a la cita con el violinista, ella miro el reloj que tenía en el pueblo y vio que faltaba diez minutos antes de la cita _Bueno, eso me da chance para calmarme_ pensó, pero algo se le vino a la mente, era lo que le dijo Vinil, ya que, en vez de típico Vinil, su respuesta era muy cálida y sincera. Ella estaba en frente de una tienda, cuando miro-por curiosidad- adentro, vio que tenía unos lentes, parecido como las que tenia Vinil o DJ Pon3, cuando se miro en el reflejo, vio muchas cosas, el primer álbum de ella, cuando la defendía de unos bravucones, su primer éxito, su graduación, muchas cosas vio, hasta que recordó algo de hace años, que pensó que era un sueño.

Ella estaba debajo de su cama llorando, ya que perdió la oportunidad de ver a unos de sus violinistas favorito _Por culpa de esa imitadora_ pensó mientras recordaba como ella le robo sus notas musicales para esa competencia, ponía su cara en la almohada para que su compañera de cuarto no la mirase, pero a quien le interesaría ver a una perdedora - Tranquila Octi, estoy aquí - le dijo Vinil que se metió debajo de la sabana - Además tu eres mejor que esa sin talento de poni - le dijo mientras Octavia levantaba su cabeza - P-pero yo perdí, hay fiesta para ella abajo - le dijo con lagrimas y una voz un tanto ronca - Nah tranquila, además si tu no vas, yo no voy - le dijo mientras se ponía un poco mas junta con ella - ¿P-porque estás conmigo? - le pregunto ronca, mientras que Vinil la miraba a los ojos y le daba una sonrisa - Porque eres mi mejor amiga, además si te pasa algo siempre estaré ahí/siempre estare ahi - dijo Octavia mientras regresaba al presente mientras que una lagrima caía de su cara por ese bello recuerdo que vio, ella miro al reloj, y no había pasado ni cinco minutos, ella vivió a mirar la tienda y se toco con su pesuña en el pecho, donde estaba su corazón _¿Que es esta sensación?_ pensó, pero agito un poco la cabeza volviendo la realidad, vio que más adelante estaba el restaurante mas de lujo de toda Ponivil, avanzo para entrar y hablar con el violinista.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Octavia estaba buscando la mesa que se reuniría con él _¿Donde podrá estar?_ pensó completamente perdida mientras buscaba de un lado a otro al unicornio, hasta que lo encontró, pero no estaba solo, estaba con otra, pero ella no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, ya que ella podría ser su hermana acompañándolo o algo así, ella se acerco un poco sigilosa para saber si era cierto, y además solo era una cita - Cuando nos reunamos con esa estúpida de Octavia, le diré que salga conmigo para sacarle todo el dinero que ella tiene, ya sabes, ya que ella proviene de una familia rica, mi amor ya no tendremos que trabajar en este estúpido trabajo, ahora vete antes que nos descubra - le dijo a la chica, que con una sonrisa de satisfacción, le besaba en la boca, Octavia estaba choqueada por lo que había escuchado, pero ella agito la cabeza - Hey Octavia cuanto tiempo sin vernos - le dijo Mozart mientras que intentaba abrazarla, pero en vez de eso, Octavia lo empujo a un lado sentándolo en la silla - ¡Como pudiste maldito engañarme para robar el dinero de mi familia! - le grito, y todos los ponis lo miraban un poco preocupados - C-como es eso amor, q-que robo - le pregunto muy nervioso - ¡No te hagas el tonto, te escuche todo ese plan para mí, pero sabes que, yo no tengo ese derecho de dinero porque mi familia me odia por lo que soy! - le grito, mientras se daba la vuelta y corría, todos estaban mirando a Mozart con caras de pocos amigos - ¡Bien márchate maldita perra! - le grito, y un mesero, con cara de enfado, le dio la cuenta, o mejor dicho nota que decía "márchate".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Octavia estaba corriendo mientras varias lagrimas corrían a través de su rostro _¿Porque fui tan ciega? _se grito, mientras que cada palabra que ese maldito había dicho, hacia un eco en su mente _Porque porque porque_ se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que recordó otra vez ese recuerdo con Vinil "Siempre estaré ahí" _A-acaso yo_ pensó mientras sentía que su pecho le apretaba, ya que cada vez que vea a Vinil, siempre se sentía rara _Yo, yo, yo_ ella estaba encontrando la lógica, hasta que vio la casa, la abrió, con la llave que tenía guardada en el vestido, y cuando entro, vio a Vinil, aun despierta, acostada en el sofá - Hey Octi, ¿cómo fue tu cita? - le pregunto con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió, exalo fuertemente de la sorpresa, ya que podía verla llorar - O-Octi que paso, acaso ese maldito te ha hecho daño - le pregunto mientras se acercaba, pero de repente sintió que Octavia se le tiraba encima y lloraba fuertemente contándole todo lo que le había pasado en su cita _Ese maldito_ pensó bastante enojada, pero quito ese pensamiento al ver a Octavia _Ella me necesita_ pensó mientras que las dos se levantaban en el suela, ya que Octavia se había calmado un poco - Ven te acompaño a tu cuarto - le dijo mientras que Vinil subía a las escaleras siendo perseguida por Octavia. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, con Octavia acostada, el silencio que tenia era bastante incomodo - Bueno, me voy, si me necesita algo, estaré afuera - le dijo, pero sintió como uno de sus casco le tomaba de la cola - ¿Que pasa Octavia? - le pregunto mientras se volteaba - ¿Porque no me lo dijiste que ese sueño era real? - le pregunto yendo al grano, mientras que Vinil fue tomada por sorpresa por la pregunta - E-es que y-yo - tartamudeaba para encontrar una excusa, hasta que se rindió, se sentó a un lado de la cama - Tenía miedo - le dijo - Pero de ¿qué? - le pregunto Octavia, cuando Vinil volteo la mirada para verla, pudo mirar que tenía unas lagrimas en la cara - Tenía miedo que me rechasaras, p-por q-que t-t-t-te - tartamudeaba con miedo _Maldita sea, solo dilo _se grito - ¡Porque te amo Octavia! - le grito, mientras que Octavia estaba choqueada por lo que le dijo su amiga _E-ella me ama_ ella pudo sentir como su corazón se ponía feliz y olvidaba los sucesos que se produjeron esta noche - Vinil - le llamo, ella volteo la mirada esperando un regaño por parte de ella - Acércate - le dijo, mientras que ella se acercaba un poco más - ¿Si Octi? - pregunto esperando algún regaño por parte de ella, pero en vez de eso, sintió los labios de ella, ella se sorprendió abriendo mucho los ojos, hasta que los cerro sintiendo los dulces y cálidos labios de su amiga, se separaron momentos después - Te amo Vinil - le dijo mientras que las dos se abrazaban, y Vinil se acostaba a lado de ella y se besaron otra vez, era algo único, se separaron para así abrazarse fuertemente como si fuera que les quitaría para siempre a una de las dos, para así dormir abrazados, siendo la única testigo la luna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron una semana después de eso, y se enteraron de que Mozart fue arrestado por fraude con su cómplice, y además todo el pueblo ya sabía su relación gracias por parte de una tal poni rosada amantes de las fiestas. Vinil estaba en el limpia platos poniendo una música que le encantaba Octavia, ya que el limpia platos era también una corneta que utiliza en sus conciertos, ella puso la música un poco alto mientras veía como Octavai, un poco cansada, bajaba - Que pasa Vinil, hoy es mi día libre y quiero descansar - le replico, mientras que Vinil tenía una sonrisa un poco nerviosa - Lo siento Octi, penaba que este tipo de música no te despertaría - le dijo, mientras Octavia suspiraba y daba media vuelta para subir para la cama, pero se escucho como el lava platos se abria - Hey que es esto - dijo Vinil llamando la atención de Octavai, hasta que exhaló con fuerza, era un collar que le había dado su abuela, la única familia que no la odiaba, pero la había perdido haces años - ¿C-como la encontraste? - le pregunto mientras se acercaba y tomaba el colla - La encontré cerca del bosque, además le pertenecía a tu abuela, que desmm - Octavia la callo besándola como a la vez la sorprendía, se separaron y con la magia de Vinil, puso el collar en su cuello - Ahora si te vez más hermosa - le dijo mientras que Octavia la miraba un poco raro, sin preguntar, le tomaba del casco para llevarla a su habitación, ya que dormian juntos, ¿qué paso?, bueno eso será otra historia para otro día.

F.I.N

Nota2: que les pareció, mándenme sus comentarios que les pareció, OJO, este one shot estará ligada con mi otro fanfic que voy a hacer, bueno, adiós y se despide hotday


End file.
